Caixinha de Música
thumb|O cronôme-tro da Caixinha de Música. A Caixinha de Música é uma mecânica vital de Five Nights at Freddy's 2 responsável por manter The Puppet longe do jogador. Ela pode ser utilizada no Canto das Premiações na CAM 11. Com o progresso da noite, a Caixinha de Música vai se desenrolando. Se o jogador não rebobiná-la a tempo, The Puppet irá ativar e iniciará sua jornada para matar o jogador. O ataque de The Puppet não pode ser parado, mesmo que o jogador rebobine a Caixinha de Música. Portanto, verificar a CAM 11 frequentemente para rebobinar a Caixinha de Música é necessário para sobreviver à noite. A canção tocada na Caixinha de Música é uma canção de 1876 "My Grandfather's Clock" de Henry Clay Work. Quando o cronômetro está se esgotando, um Sinal de Alerta irá alertar o jogador de que a canção da Caixinha de Música está prestes a acabar, sinalizando que o ataque de The Puppet é eminente caso o jogador falhe em rebobinar a Caixinha de Música. O Sinal de Alerta tem originalmente duas cores, laranja e vermelho. Quando ele está piscando em laranja, significa que a canção está começando a acabar. Quando ele está piscando em vermelho, a canção está prestes a acabar e The Puppet começará a emergir da caixa de presentes no Canto das Premiações. thumb|O Sinal de Alerta que indica que The Puppet está prestes a emergir. Se o Sinal de Alerta some após piscar em vermelho, então The Puppet foi acionado e atacará o jogador a qualquer momento, seguido da canção remixada em caixinha de música "Pop Goes the Weasel." O Sinal de Alerta aparece ao lado da CAM 11 quando o jogador está usando o Monitor e aparece acima da seta cinza que aciona o Monitor quando ele não está sendo usado. O ataque de The Puppet parece ser aleatório e pode ou não ser atrasado, igualmente ao ataque de Freddy Fazbear quando a energia acaba no primeiro Five Nights at Freddy's. Áudio Rebobinando a Caixinha de Música. Arquivo:Windup2.ogg A melodia da Caixinha de Música. Arquivo:Music_Box_Melody_Playful.ogg "Pop! Goes the Weasel!". Arquivo:Jackinthebox.ogg Curiosidades *A melodia da Caixinha de Música é idêntica a um brinquedo da Fisher Price dos anos 60. Essa melodia surgiu em 1876 e foi chamada de My Grandfather's Clock por Henry Work. *O propósito da Caixinha de Música estar no segundo jogo parece ser o mesmo motivo do primeiro jogo ter uma energia limitada. Ambos esgotam ao longo da noite, e se acabarem, o jogador tem grandes chances de morrer a não ser que ele tenha sorte (quando chega as 6:00 horas). A diferença é de que a energia tem que durar a noite inteira, sem ser trocada, já a Caixinha de Música pode ser rebobinada. Ela também pode estar no jogo pelo mesmo motivo da Enseada do Pirata no primeiro jogo, tornando o uso do Monitor obrigatório, a fim de evitar/antecipar o ataque de um animatrônico. *O refrão da música, que é tocado na Caixinha de Música, parece ter sido ajustado ao jogo, especialmente na parte onde a Caixinha de Música está prestes a acabar (Sua vida numerada em segundos, tick-tack, tick-tack) e quando o jogador falha ao tentar rebobinar a caixinha (Ele parou, em curto prazo, nunca iniciou novamente quando o velho homem morreu). *Ao progresso das noites, a Caixinha de Música desenrola rapidamente, tornando o gerenciamento dela mais difícil. *A Caixinha de Música começa a desenrolar às 2:00 na Noite 1, logo após o Cara do Telefone explicar sobre ela, a fim de evitar o Game Over. Da Noite 2 em diante, ela começa a desenrolar imediatamente a meia-noite. *Golden Freddy aparece mais frequentemente na Noite 6 se o jogador leva muito tempo rebobinando a Caixinha de Música. *Ao visualizar o Monitor, a música se torna mais alto quando a sala selecionada está perto do Canto das Premiações, que pode ser notado no Palco, Área de Jogos e Canto das Crianças. Isso não acontece nas versões móveis, sendo assim, a melodia da Caixinha de Música só pode ser escutada no Canto das Premiações. A melodia reinicia cada vez que o jogador visualiza o local. *Na Custom Night, o jogador não pode determinar o quão rápido a Caixinha de Música irá desenrolar. *Caso o cronômetro da Caixinha de Música se esgote, o jogador ainda pode reiniciá-lo. Porém, isso não evita o ataque de The Puppet. Categoria:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Categoria:Mecânicas dos Jogos Categoria:Mecânicas do Jogo (FNaF2)